Roland Chapelle
}} Roland Chapelle (ローラン・シャペル Roran Shaperu) is a lecturer at Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Appearance Roland is an old gentleman with a stern face, piercing blue eyes, and swept back blonde hair. He generally is seen in a standard chef's uniform with a red neckerchief. Personality As the head of the French Culinary Division, Roland is very serious to his native style. He does not tolerate any foolish behavior and still manages to intimidate the Tōtsuki Academy Alumni. To Roland, any dish that does not meet an "A" quality grade is a failure and will fail anyone who does not meet this standard with an "E". As a result, many students fear his classes. However, Roland is also rather a fair lecturer who treated his students with fair results. He is extremely insightful and worries about his students' progress even after they graduate, taking pride whenever they manage to overcome and grow beyond their previous obstacles. He is quite observant, as he knew that Sōma and Megumi's dish was sabotaged by other students. However, he did not punish the perpetrators for doing so, though karma would later justify that. History Roland was appointed to Tōtsuki Culinary Academy at least more than 10 years prior to the present date, around the same time as students from the 79th and 80th generation were being enrolled. Little is known about Roland's past, beyond the fact that his serious reputation exceeds those of most staff members and students within the academy. His infamous and extreme style of discipline is known by everyone in the academy, with rumors about his class being a torture room for new students. For the most part, Roland became well known for his strict grading system of either an A or an E, no middle grounds. Plot Sōma's First day Main article: First Shokugeki Arc (To be added) Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp Main article: Training Camp Arc Roland and his fellow lecturers are preparing for the upcoming Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp at the Tōtsuki Resort. He claimed that it is time to judge the worth of each students. When the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation arrived in the main hall of the hotel, Roland introduced the guests brought in to assist in the camp, a group of famous chefs who were among the 1% to graduate from Tōtsuki, the Tōtsuki Academy Alumni. On the third day of the camp, Roland seemed impressed over the students who made it far after the reports from Gin Dōjima and Hitoshi Sekimori arrived, however he remarked that they will continue to face the crucible of self doubt and impatience. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Preliminary Round Main article: Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc When the Autumn Election has finally commenced, Roland sat next to her fellow lecturer, Jun Shiomi and the rest of the faculty staff as they overlooked the "A" block participants presentation. During judgment time for several of the Block "A" participants, Roland witnessed Ikumi's new improved culinary skills and began to see her "evolution". Roland continued to observed the Preliminary Round eliminations until it was Sōma's and Akira's turn to present their dishes. With both students garnered high scores in a different situation; Akira scored 94 points while Sōma scored 93 points and both were qualified to the Main Tournament, Roland remarked their final results only fueled their rivalry even further. Stagiaire Main article: Stagiaire Arc Roland arrived on the last day of Shino's Tokyo trial run period along with several other Alumni thanks to reservations by Kojirō. He was surprised to find out that Sōma is training here as part of his Stagiaire session. When he was welcomed by Kojirō, Roland commented that while Kojirō was always energetic he also carried himself with a reckless air, though he no longer sees that now and expressed how proud he is of Kojirō for the progress he had made. He proceeded to enjoy his meal alongside the other guests. During the meal, Kōjirō was going to hold a staff dish contest and, even more surprisingly, Sōma Yukihira who was working there for his Stagiaire was going to participate. Hinako Inui indadvertedly mentioned the [[Yukihira-Tadokoro Vs. Shinomiya Shokugeki|unofficial Training Camp Shokugeki]], which Roland quickly picked up on. However, the other alumni quickly silenced Hinako before Roland could press on the matter. Cooking Style Since he is the head of the French Culinary Division, Roland is believed to have mastered all aspects of French culinary arts Dishes Clubs *None, but as a lecturer, he is part of the authority staff in the academy. Trivia *Roland is the first lecturer in this academy who acknowledged Sōma's innovative style and resourceful attitude, prompt him to see this student's future might be bright to achieve bigger goals. References zh:羅蘭·沙佩爾 Category:Male Characters Category:Lecturer Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Staff Category:Chef